1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers. More particularly, the present invention relates to domestic dishwasher with an additive dispenser.
The invention relates to a domestic appliance, especially a domestic dishwasher, having a metering device for control of dispensing additive substances, e.g. cleaning and/or rinsing substances, into which a storage insert with additive substances, e.g. cleaning and/or rinsing substances, can be inserted and with the metering device able to dispense additive substances from the storage insert into the treatment compartment, especially the washing compartment.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Conventional metering systems for washing machines or dishwashers generally have to be loaded manually for each wash process with cleaning substances in liquid, powder or solid form. The necessary quantity of cleaning substances has to be measured in accordance with a selected cleaning program. On the one hand metering the required quantity of detergents using a table to be found on the detergent packaging is inconvenient and brings with it the danger of soiling for the user. On the other hand the metering is susceptible to errors, so that an incorrectly metered amount of detergent can produce an inadequate wash result if the metered amount is too low or impose unnecessary stress on the environment if the amount is too high.
Devices are thus known from the prior art for storing detergent substances for several washing processes within the domestic appliance. Thus for example DE 39 03 636 C2 discloses a dishwasher with a washing compartment and with an automatic dispensing device for liquid detergents, in a separately refillable storage container with a fill level indicator and a dispensing device situated downstream from the receptacle via a detergent outlet being provided for accommodating the detergent. The dispensing device is accessible from the washing compartment side and can be activated for each machine program. The storage container is embodied as a large-volume built-in container and is arranged in a holder unit to allow removal. It can be swung out of the holder unit around a horizontal or vertical support axis to allow filling. Although this device is able to accept detergents for several washing processes it does not however save the operator having to refill the storage container. This can result in pollution, as a result of the spillage of liquid detergent for example. In addition the user of this machine is tied to the use a liquid detergent.
Another device for repeated automatic dispensing of a detergent is known from EP 0 586 633 B1. It comprises a detergent container for powdered detergent with an outlet opening above a dispensing and feed apparatus which is equipped with at least one recess for accommodating individual doses of a powdered detergent. This device too allows the storage of a large volume of washing powder for several washes, but does not do away with the refilling of the storage container with the disadvantages already mentioned above. Even when this metering device is used the user is tied to a specific type of detergent used, powdered detergent in this case.
Finally an exchangeable cassette for detergents is known from WO 02/058528. The cassette is intended for insertion into a corresponding dispensing system. In addition to a storage space for a detergent in pellet form, it comprises a transfer device, with which a pellet can be delivered in each case from the storage space individually to the dispensing device. The transfer device is driven by a drive device in the dispensing system. The cassette cannot be refilled but must be replaced in its entirety. It does save the user the messy operation of refilling a storage container with a detergent substance. However it demands a dispensing system adapted to the cassette with a drive device in the household appliance. This in its turn restricts the user in their choice of manufacturer to the manufacturer of the cassette. In addition the user of this system is once again tied to using a detergent in solid form and cannot operate the domestic appliance with a liquid detergent.